cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Sleeve Gallery
Sleeve (スリーブ Surību) is a protective plastic cover for cards that prevents them from getting bent or scratched. If a player uses sleeves, they must all be the same (including on the first vanguard) so their cards aren't marked. However, any card that is not part of the main deck must be in a different set of sleeves. Pseudo cards, such as Imaginary Gifts and Token units, as well as cards in your G zone, may share a sleeve, or may be in different sleeves (as long as the sleeve design is different to that of the main deck). Details *Sleeve pack contains from 53, 60, to 70 copies of size 89x62mm (mini). *Display contains 12 packs and a carton contains 6 displays. *Volume pack costs 500 yen (roughly 4 Dollars, tax included). *Limited edition costs 700 yen (roughly 6 dollars). *Extra edition costs 800 yen. Volume Pack Original Series Card Sleeves releases during the original era of Cardfight!! Vanguard. Sleeve 01.png|Volume 1: Blaster Blade Sleeve 02.png|Volume 2: Dragonic Overlord Sleeve 03.png|Volume 3: Aichi Sendou Sleeve 04.png|Volume 4: Misaki Tokura Sleeve 05.png|Volume 5: Toshiki Kai Sleeve 06.png|Volume 6: Traditional Card Back Sleeve07 .png|Volume 7: CEO Amaterasu Sleeve08 .png|Volume 8: Asura Kaiser Sleeve09.png|Volume 9: Blazing Flare Dragon Sleeve10.png|Volume 10: Soul Saver Dragon Sleeve11.png|Volume 11: Kamui Katsuragi Sleeve12.png|Volume 12: Misaki Tokura (Part 2) Sleeve13.png|Volume 13: Gold Rutile Sleeve14.png|Volume 14: Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya Sleeve15.png|Volume 21: Ren Suzugamori Sleeve16.png|Volume 22: Blaster Dark Sleeve17.png|Volume 23: Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi Sleeve18.png|Volume 24: Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha Sleeve25.png|Volume 25: Blaukluger Sleeve26.png|Volume 26: Majesty Lord Blaster Sleeve27.png|Volume 27: Dragonic Overlord the End Sleeve28.png|Volume 28: Phantom Blaster Overlord Sleeve29.png|Volume 29: Emi Sendou Sleeve30.png|Volume 30: Top Idol, Pacifica Sleeve31.png|Volume 31: Top Idol, Flores Sleeve32.png|Volume 32: Top Idol, Aqua Sleeve33.png|Volume 33: Aichi Sendou and Great Silver Wolf, Garmore Sleeve34.png|Volume 34: Toshiki Kai and Thunder Break Dragon Sleeve35.png|Volume 35: Circular Saw, Kiriel Sleeve36.png|Volume 36: Captain Nightkid Sleeve37.png|Volume 37: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion Sleeve38.png|Volume 38: Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel Sleeve39.png|Volume 39: Ren Suzugamori (Part 2) Sleeve40.png|Volume 40: Spectral Duke Dragon Sleeve41.png|Volume 41: Aichi Sendou (Part 2) Sleeve42.png|Volume 42: Toshiki Kai (Part 2) Sleeve43.png|Volume 43: Kamui Katsuragi (Part 2) Sleeve44.png|Volume 44: Misaki Tokura (Part 3) F8234d76.jpg|Volume 45: White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore 5c3b5ce4.jpg|Volume 46: Emerald Witch, LaLa 99012156.jpg|Volume 47: Dark Lord of Abyss Ce657794.jpg|Volume 48: Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier a0db3253.jpg|Volume 49: School Hunter, Leo-pald 13f9ca14.jpg|Volume 50: Guardian of Truth, Lox Leon recapture.jpg|Volume 51: Leon Soryu and Navalgazer Dragon Argos Sleeve.jpg|Volume 52: Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos Vol53_velvet_voice_raindear.jpg|Volume 53: Velvet Voice, Raindear Bro_cfv_sleeve_vol54_mermaid_idol_sedna.jpg|Volume 54: Mermaid Idol, Sedna Vol55_super_idol_salem.jpg|Volume 55: Super Idol, Ceram Vol56_mermaid_idol_elly.jpg|Volume 56: Mermaid Idol, Elly Maelstrom card sleeve.png|Volume 57: Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom Great Daiyusha card sleeve.png|Volume 58: Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha Sephirot card sleeve.png|Volume 59: Arboros Dragon, Sephirot Raptor Colonel card sleeve.png|Volume 60: Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel Sleeve61.png|Volume 61: Maiden of Rainbow Wood Sleeve62.png|Volume 62: Operator Girl, Mika Sleeve63.png|Volume 63: Taishi Miwa Sleeve64.png|Volume 64: Kenji Mitsusada Sleeve65.png|Volume 65: Asaka Narumi Sleeve66.png|Volume 66: Kyou Yahagi Sleeve67.png|Volume 67: Perfect Raizer Sleeve68.png|Volume 68: Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord CEO.png|Volume 69: CEO Amaterasu (Part 2) Battle_Sister_Formage.png|Volume 70: Battle Sister, Fromage 82553.jpg|Volume 71: Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel BT09-008_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 72: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" BT09-002_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 73: Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom Sleeve74.jpg|Volume 74: Aichi Sendou (Part 3) Sleeve75.jpg|Volume 75: Toshiki Kai (Part 3) Sleeve76.jpg|Volume 76: Leon Soryu (Part 2) Solitary_Liberator,_Gancelot_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 77: Solitary Liberator, Gancelot Eradicator,_Vowing_Sword_Dragon_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 78: Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon Blaster_Blade_Liberator_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 79: Blaster Blade Liberator Liberator_of_the_Round_Table,_Alfred_(Sleeves).jpg|Volume 80: Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred Battle_Deity_of_the_Night,_Artemis_(Sleeves).jpg|Volume 81: Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis Eradicator,_Gauntlet_Buster_Dragon_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 82: Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon EternalIdol.jpg|Volume 83: Eternal Idol, Pacifica Sleeve84.png|Volume 84: PR♥ISM-Promise Sleeve85.png|Volume 85: Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna Inferno_sleeve_86.png|Volume 86: Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno Dauntless_sleeve_87.png|Volume 87: Dauntless Drive Dragon Levon_sleeve_88.png|Volume 88: Last Card, Revonn Sleeve89.png|Volume 89: Knight of Silence, Gallatin Sleeve90.png|Volume 90: Sanctuary Guard Dragon Sleeve91.png|Volume 91: Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom Sleeve92.png|Volume 92: Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon Sleeve93.png|Volume 93: Revenger, Raging Form Dragon Sleeve94.png|Volume 94: Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon Sleeve95.png|Volume 95: Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" Sleeve96.png|Volume 96: Blaster Dark Revenger Sleeve97.png|Volume 97: Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Sleeve98.png|Volume 98: Hexagonal Magus Sleeve99.png|Volume 99: Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Sleeve100.png|Volume 100: Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme CGD2-65115.jpg|Volume 101: Costume Change, Alk CGD2-65116.jpg|Volume 102: Aurora Star, Coral CGD2-65117.jpg|Volume 103: Eternal Idol, Pacifica Sleeve104.png|Volume 104: Aichi Sendou (Manga version) Sleeve105.png|Volume 105: Toshiki Kai (Manga version) Sleeve106.png|Volume 106: Galaxy Blaukluger Sleeve107.png|Volume 107: Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague Sleeve108.png|Volume 108: Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors Sleeve109.png|Volume 109: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva Sleeve110.png|Volume 110: Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred Sleeve111.png|Volume 111: Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios Sleeve112.png|Volume 112: Revenger, Dragruler Phantom Sleeve113.png|Volume 113: Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" Sleeve114.png|Volume 114: Duo Temptation, Reit (Black version) Sleeve115.png|Volume 115: Duo Temptation, Reit (White version) Sleeve116.png|Volume 116: Duo Stage Storm, Iori (Black version) Sleeve117.png|Volume 117: Duo Stage Storm, Iori (White version) Sleeve118.png|Volume 118: Duo True Sister, Meer (Black version) Sleeve119.png|Volume 119: Duo True Sister, Meer (White version) Sleeve120.png|Volume 120: PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria (Black version) Sleeve121.png|Volume 121: PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria (White version) Sleeve122.png|Volume 122: Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon Sleeve123.png|Volume 123: Peony Musketeer, Martina Sleeve124.png|Volume 124: Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" Sleeve125.png|Volume 125: Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil Sleeve126.png|Volume 126: Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core Sleeve127.png|Volume 127: Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt Sleeve128.png|Volume 128: Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster Sleeve129.png|Volume 129: Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon Sleeve130.png|Volume 130: Daunting Deletor, Oksizz Sleeve131.png|Volume 131: Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv Sleeve132.png|Volume 132: Star-vader, Blaster Joker G Series Card Sleeves releases during the G era of Cardfight!! Vanguard. Sleeve133.png|Volume 133: Traditional Card Back Sleeve134.png|Volume 134: Traditional G unit Back Sleeve135.png|Volume 135: Chronojet Dragon Sleeve136.png|Volume 136: Blue Sky Knight, Altmile Sleeve137.png|Volume 137: Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon Sleeve138.png|Volume 138: Exxtreme Battler, Victor Sleeve139.png|Volume 139: Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha Sleeve140.png|Volume 140: One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas Sleeve141.png|Volume 142: Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera Sleeve142.png|Volume 142: Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr Sleeve143.png|Volume 143: 99th-gen Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth Sleeve144.png|Volume 144: Super Cosmic Hero, X-tiger Sleeve145.png|Volume 145: Blaster Dark "Diablo" Sleeve146.png|Volume 146: Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah Sleeve147.png|Volume 147: Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit Sleeve148.png|Volume 148: Abominable One, Gilles de Rais Sleeve149.png|Volume 149: Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider Sleeve150.png|Volume 150: School Etoile, Olyvia Sleeve151.png|Volume 151: Miracle Voice, Lauris Sleeve152.png|Volume 152: Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia Sleeve153.png|Volume 153: Sincere Girl, Liddy Sleeve154.png|Volume 154: Mikazuki Munechika Sleeve155.png|Volume 155: Kashuu Kiyomitsu Sleeve156.png|Volume 156: Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki Sleeve157.png|Volume 157: Yamatonokami Yasusada Sleeve158.png|Volume 158: Kogitsunemaru Sleeve159.png|Volume 159: Hachisuka Kotetsu Sleeve160.png|Volume 160: Yamanbagiri Kunihiro Sleeve161.png|Volume 161: Kasen Kanesada Sleeve162.png|Volume 162: Iwatooshi Sleeve163.png|Volume 163: Imanotsurugi Sleeve164.png|Volume 164: Namazuo Toushirou Sleeve165.png|Volume 165: Honebami Toushirou Sleeve166.png|Volume 166: Tsurumaru Kuninaga Sleeve167.png|Volume 167: Yagen Toushirou Sleeve168.png|Volume 168: Izuminokami Kanesada Sleeve169.png|Volume 169: Horikawa Kunihiro Sleeve170.png|Volume 170: Chronodragon Nextage Sleeve171.png|Volume 171: Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile Sleeve172.png|Volume 172: Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha Sleeve173.png|Volume 173: Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Doomed Sleeve174.png|Volume 174: Holy Seraph, Raphael Sleeve175.png|Volume 175: Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr Sleeve176.png|Volume 176: Force Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle Sleeve177.png|Volume 177: Nakigitsune Sleeve178.png|Volume 178: Hotarumaru Sleeve179.png|Volume 179: Shokudaikiri Mitsutada Sleeve180.png|Volume 180: Ookurikara Sleeve181.png|Volume 181: Urashima Kotetsu Sleeve182.png|Volume 182: Shishiou Sleeve183.png|Volume 183: Doudanuki Masakuni Sleeve184.png|Volume 184: Heshikiri Hasebe Sleeve185.png|Volume 185: Aichi Sendou (Part 2) Sleeve186.png|Volume 186: Kouji Ibuki Sleeve187.png|Volume 187: Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom Sleeve188.png|Volume 188: Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas Sleeve189.png|Volume 189: Dragon Masquerade, Harri Sleeve190.png|Volume 190: Nightmare Doll, Catherine Sleeve191.png|Volume 191: Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo Sleeve192.png|Volume 192: Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VOLTAGE" Sleeve193.png|Volume 193: Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe Sleeve194.png|Volume 194: Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Tsukumorakan Sleeve195.png|Volume 195: Destruction Tyrant, Twintempest Sleeve196.png|Volume 196: Great Villain, Dirty Picaro Sleeve197.png|Volume 197: Transcending the Heavens, Altmile Sleeve198.png|Volume 198: Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha Sleeve199.png|Volume 199: Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster "Diablo" Sleeve200.png|Volume 200: Meteokaiser, Victor Sleeve201.png|Volume 201: Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose Sleeve202.png|Volume 202: Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" Sleeve203.png|Volume 203: Taiyou Asukawa Sleeve204.png|Volume 204: Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" Sleeve205.png|Volume 205: Cheer Girl, Adalaide Sleeve206.png|Volume 206: Steam Maiden, Uluru Sleeve207.png|Volume 207: Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit Sleeve208.png|Volume 208: Black Seraph, Gavrail Sleeve209.png|Volume 209: Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" Sleeve210.png|Volume 210: Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop Sleeve211.png|Volume 211: Chronofang Tiger Sleeve212.png|Volume 212: Black Shiver, Gavrail Sleeve213.png|Volume 213: Blade Wing Reijy Sleeve214.png|Volume 214: Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Sleeve215.png|Volume 215: PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador, Celtic & Leyte Sleeve216.png|Volume 216: Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Shibarakku Buster Sleeve217.png|Volume 217: Lawless Mutant Deity, Obtirandus Sleeve218.png|Volume 218: Omniscience Dragon, Afanc Sleeve219.png|Volume 219: Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki Sleeve220.png|Volume 220: Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth Sleeve221.png|Volume 221: Crayon Tiger Sleeve222.png|Volume 222: Saul & Vera Sleeve223.png|Volume 223: Loved by the Seven Seas, Nightmist Sleeve224.png|Volume 224: Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier Sleeve225.png|Volume 225: Blazing Sword, Fides Sleeve226.png|Volume 226: Flower Princess of Balmy Breeze, Ilmatar Sleeve227.png|Volume 227: Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir Sleeve228.png|Volume 228: Golden Dragon, Glorious Reigning Dragon Sleeve229.png|Volume 229: Genesis Dragon, Flageolet Messiah Sleeve230.png|Volume 230: One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot Sleeve231.png|Volume 231: Carnivorous Megatrick, Prana Sleeve232.png|Volume 232: Tempest-calling Pirate King, Goauche Sleeve233.png|Volume 233: Deus Ex Machina, Demiurge Sleeve234.png|Volume 234: Chronodragon Gear Groovy Sleeve235.png|Volume 235: Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime Sleeve236.png|Volume 236: Ultimate Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Catastrophe Sleeve237.png|Volume 237: Rain Element, Madew Sleeve238.png|Volume 238: Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros Sleeve239.png|Volume 239: Aglovale & Glare Sleeve240.png|Volume 240: Daikaiser & Daiyusha Sleeve241.png|Volume 241: Juzumaru Tsunetsugu Sleeve242.png|Volume 242: Higekiri Sleeve243.png|Volume 243: Hizamaru Sleeve244.png|Volume 244: Nihongou Sleeve245.png|Volume 245: Akashi Kuniyuki Sleeve246.png|Volume 246: Monoyoshi Sadamune Sleeve247.png|Volume 247: Dragdriver, Luard Sleeve248.png|Volume 248: Holy Seraph, Altiel Sleeve249.png|Volume 249: Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX" Sleeve250.png|Volume 250: Great Hero, Rising Supernova Sleeve251.png|Volume 251: Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas Sleeve252.png|Volume 252: Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex Sleeve253.png|Volume 253: Darkness Maiden, Macha Sleeve254.png|Volume 254: Scarlet Witch, CoCo Sleeve255.png|Volume 255: Interdimensional Dragon, Crossover Dragon Sleeve256.png|Volume 256: Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile Sleeve257.png|Volume 257: Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha Sleeve258.png|Volume 258: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion Sleeve259.png|Volume 259: Leading Jewel Knight, Salome Sleeve260.png|Volume 260: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva Sleeve261.png|Volume 261: State Affair Subjugation Deity, Kamususanoo Sleeve262.png|Volume 262: Great Galactic Governor, Commander Laurel D Sleeve263.png|Volume 263: Omniscience Dragon, Fernyiges Sleeve264.png|Volume 264: Holy Sword of Heavenly Law, Gurguit Sleeve265.png|Volume 265: Draganger, Ogma Sleeve266.png|Volume 266: Great Emperor Dragon, Gaia Dynast Sleeve267.png|Volume 267: Rogue Deity of the Third Realm, Yasuie Gouma Sleeve268.png|Volume 268: Favorite Champ, Victor Sleeve269.png|Volume 269: Masked Phantom, Harri Sleeve270.png|Volume 270: Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightrose Sleeve271.png|Volume 271: Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier Sleeve272.png|Volume 272: Blaster Blade Exceed Sleeve273.png|Volume 273: Kazumi Onimaru Sleeve274.png|Volume 274: Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro" Sleeve275.png|Volume 275: Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver Sleeve276.png|Volume 276: Prime Beauty, Amaruda Sleeve276-2.png|Volume 276: Prime Beauty, Amaruda Sleeve277.png|Volume 277: Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" Sleeve277-2.png|Volume 277: Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" Sleeve278.png|Volume 278: One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot Sleeve278-2.png|Volume 278: One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot Sleeve279.png|Volume 279: Perfect Performance, Ange Sleeve280.png|Volume 280: Chouchou Debut Stage, Tirua Sleeve281.png|Volume 281: Chouchou Engage Lead, Platy Sleeve282.png|Volume 282: Chouchou, Tino Sleeve283.png|Volume 283: Chouchou, Blanche Sleeve284.png|Volume 284: Chouchou, Serah Sleeve285.png|Volume 285: Fantastic Passion☆, Pacifica Sleeve286.png|Volume 286: Duo Everlasting, Reit Sleeve287.png|Volume 287: Legendary Idol, Riviere Sleeve288.png|Volume 288: Orient-PR♥ISM, Kaname Sleeve289.png|Volume 289: Highest Society, Citron Sleeve290.png|Volume 290: Chouchou Headliner, Lapria Sleeve291.png|Volume 291: Love Collect, Eleanor Sleeve292.png|Volume 292: Arcadia Star, Coral Sleeve293.png|Volume 293: Song of Gracious, Raindear Sleeve294.png|Volume 294: Full Bright Wish, Shizuku Sleeve295.png|Volume 295: Wonderful Voice, Lauris Sleeve296.png|Volume 296: Dragstrider, Luard Sleeve297.png|Volume 297: Evil-eye Hades Emperor, Shiranui "Mukuro" Sleeve298.png|Volume 298: Still Water Festival Deity, Ichikishima Sleeve299.png|Volume 299: Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VBUSTER" Sleeve300.png|Volume 300: Chronodragon Gearnext Sleeve301.png|Volume 301: Midsummer Flower Princess, Lieta Sleeve302.png|Volume 302: Kouji Ibuki Sleeve303.png|Volume 303: Noa Hoshizaki Sleeve304.png|Volume 304: Genesis Dragon, Harmonics Neo Messiah Sleeve305.png|Volume 305: Death Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Deluge Sleeve306.png|Volume 306: Zeroth Dragon of Distant Sea, Megiddo Sleeve307.png|Volume 307: Zeroth Dragon of Inferno, Drachma Sleeve308.png|Volume 308: Fanatic Seraph, Gavrail Eden Sleeve309.png|Volume 309: Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "The Purge" Sleeve310.png|Volume 310: Gyze's Crest Sleeve311.png|Volume 311: Rin Hashima Sleeve312.png|Volume 312: Zeroth Dragon of Death Garden, Zoa Sleeve313.png|Volume 313: Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora Sleeve314.png|Volume 314: Amazing Professor, Bigbelly Sleeve315.png|Volume 315: Zeroth Dragon of Destroy Star, Stark Sleeve316.png|Volume 316: Winning Champ, Victor Sleeve317.png|Volume 317: Bravest Peak, X-gallop Sleeve318.png|Volume 318: Zeroth Dragon of Zenith Peak, Ultima Sleeve319.png|Volume 319: Zeroth Dragon of End of the World, Dust Sleeve320.png|Volume 320: Ultimate Regalia of Almighty, Minerva Sleeve321.png|Volume 321: Cardfight!! Vanguard Sleeve322.png|Volume 322: Duo Amazing Sister, Meer Sleeve323.png|Volume 323: School Student Council President, Alk Sleeve324.png|Volume 324: Transcend Idol, Aqua Sleeve325.png|Volume 325: Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Shining Garnet Sleeve326.png|Volume 326: Attractive Glow, Sandy Sleeve327.png|Volume 327: Chouchou Popular Favor, Tirua Sleeve328.png|Volume 328: Aurora Star, Coral Sleeve329.png|Volume 329: Spirited Star, Trois Sleeve330.png|Volume 330: Delight Genius, Ange Sleeve331.png|Volume 331: Velvet Voice, Raindear Sleeve332.png|Volume 332: Luxury Wave, Elly Sleeve333.png|Volume 333: Splendid Fortune, Shizuku V Series Card Sleeves releases during the V era of Cardfight!! Vanguard. Sleeve334.png|Volume 334: Gift Symbol Sleeve335.png|Volume 335: Sleeve336.png|Volume 336: Sleeve337.png|Volume 337: Sleeve338.png|Volume 338: Sleeve339.png|Volume 339: Sleeve340.png|Volume 340: Sleeve341.png|Volume 341: Sleeve342.png|Volume 342: Sleeve343.png|Volume 343: Sleeve344.png|Volume 344: Sleeve345.png|Volume 345: Sleeve346.png|Volume 346: Sleeve347.png|Volume 347: Sleeve348.png|Volume 348: Sleeve349.png|Volume 349: Sleeve350.png|Volume 350: Sleeve351.png|Volume 351: Sleeve352.png|Volume 352: Sleeve353.png|Volume 353: Sleeve354.png|Volume 354: Sleeve355.png|Volume 355: Sleeve356.png|Volume 356: Sleeve357.png|Volume 357: Sleeve358.png|Volume 358: Sleeve359.png|Volume 359: Sleeve360.png|Volume 360: Interdimensional Dragonknight, Lost Legend Sleeve361.png|Volume 361: Sleeve362.png|Volume 362: Sleeve363.png|Volume 363: Sleeve364.png|Volume 364: Sleeve365.png|Volume 365: Sleeve366.png|Volume 366: Sleeve367.png|Volume 367: Monarch Sanctuary Alfred Sleeve368.png|Volume 368: Sleeve369.png|Volume 369: Sleeve370.png|Volume 370: Sleeve371.png|Volume 371: Sleeve372.png|Volume 372: Sleeve373.png|Volume 373: Sleeve374.png|Volume 374: Sleeve375.png|Volume 375: Sleeve376.png|Volume 376: Sleeve377.png|Volume 377: Sleeve378.png|Volume 378: Sleeve379.png|Volume 379: Choco Love Heart, Liselotte Sleeve380.png|Volume 380: Colorful Pastorale, Sonata Sleeve381.png|Volume 381: Colorful Pastorale, Canon Sleeve382.png|Volume 382: Colorful Pastorale, Fina Sleeve383.png|Volume 383: Colorful Pastorale, Serena Sleeve384.png|Volume 384: Colorful Pastorale, Caro Sleeve385.png|Volume 385: Sleeve386.png|Volume 386: Wandering Starhulk Deity, Brandt Ringer Sleeve387.png|Volume 387: Dragonic Overlord the Great Sleeve388.png|Volume 388: Sleeve389.png|Volume 389: Sleeve390.png|Volume 390: Sleeve391.png|Volume 391: Sleeve392.png|Volume 392: Sleeve393.png|Volume 393: Sleeve394.png|Volume 394: Sleeve395.png|Volume 395: Super Dimensional Robo, Dailiner Sleeve396.png|Volume 396: Sleeve397.png|Volume 397: Sleeve398.png|Volume 398: Spinning Valiant Sleeve399.png|Volume 399: Sleeve400.png|Volume 400: Sleeve401.png|Volume 401: Sleeve402.png|Volume 402: Shura Stealth Dragon, Jamyocongo Sleeve403.png|Volume 403: Sleeve404.png|Volume 404: Sleeve405.png|Volume 405: Sleeve406.png|Volume 406: Sleeve407.png|Volume 407: Sleeve408.png|Volume 408: Sleeve409.png|Volume 409: Sleeve410.png|Volume 410: Sleeve411.png|Volume 411: Samurai Chieftain, HYU-GA Sleeve412.png|Volume 412: Demonic Deep Phantasm Emperor, Brufas Sleeve413.png|Volume 413: Sleeve414.png|Volume 414: Sleeve415.png|Volume 415: Thundering Sword Dragon, Angerblader Sleeve416.png|Volume 416: Deadheat Bullspike Sleeve417.png|Volume 417: True Demonic Rifle Rogue, Gunningcoleo Sleeve418.png|Volume 418: Sleeve419.png|Volume 419: Gleaming Lord, Uranus Sleeve420.png|Volume 420: Gift Symbol Sleeve421.png|Volume 421: Sleeve422.png|Volume 422: Quaking Heavenly Dragon, Astraios Dragon Sleeve423.png|Volume 423: Evil Stealth Dragon Akatsuki, Hanzo Sleeve424.png|Volume 424: Fighting Fist Dragon, God Hand Dragon Sleeve425.png|Volume 425: Sleeve426.png|Volume 426: Sleeve427.png|Volume 427: Tatsuya Tachibana Sleeve428.png|Volume 428: Sleeve429.png|Volume 429: Gift Symbol Sleeve430.png|Volume 430: Holy Great Sage of Black Shadows, Isabelle Sleeve431.png|Volume 431: Sleeve432.png|Volume 432: Sleeve433.png|Volume 433: Esuka Hibino Sleeve434.png|Volume 434: Tonori Fujinami Sleeve435.png|Volume 435: Nanami Gonomi Sleeve436.png|Volume 436: Crystal Pop Star, Eve Sleeve437.png|Volume 437: Sleeve438.png|Volume 438: Sleeve439.png|Volume 439: Sleeve440.png|Volume 440: Sleeve441.png|Volume 441: Sleeve442.png|Volume 442: Sleeve443.png|Volume 443: Claret Sword Dragon Sleeve444.png|Volume 444: Sleeve445.png|Volume 445: Sleeve446.png|Volume 446: From Colorful Pastorale, Sonata Sleeve447.png|Volume 447: From Colorful Pastorale, Canon Sleeve448.png|Volume 448: From Colorful Pastorale, Fina Sleeve449.png|Volume 449: From Colorful Pastorale, Serena Sleeve450.png|Volume 450: From Colorful Pastorale, Caro Sleeve451.png|Volume 451: Sleeve452.png|Volume 452: Tatsuya Tachibana Sleeve453.png|Volume 453: Origin Deity of Heavenly Light, Uranus Sleeve454.png|Volume 454: Arch-aider, Malkuth-melekh Sleeve455.png|Volume 455: Sleeve456.png|Volume 456: Sleeve457.png|Volume 457: Sleeve458.png|Volume 458: Sleeve459.png|Volume 459: Sleeve460.png|Volume 460: Sleeve461.png|Volume 461: Gold Trigger Campaign/Get! Treasure Campaign Silver Vanguard Circle.jpeg|Silver Traditional Card Back GoldBackSleeve.png|Gold Traditional Card Back PurpleBackSleeve.png|Purple Traditional Card Back BeastTamerSleeve.png|Beast Tamers Sleeve GwynnSleeve.jpg|Gwynn the Ripper MasterBeetleSleeve.jpg|Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle DudleyEmperorSleeve.jpg|Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor DungareeSleeve.jpg|Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree CeciliaSleeve.jpg|White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia DragonicDescendantSleeve.png|Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant SalomeSleeve.jpg|Leading Jewel Knight, Salome ReverseDaiyushaSleeve.jpg|Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha KujikiricongoSleeve.jpg|Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo TheGreatSleeve.png|Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great GoldGSleeve.png|Gold Traditional G unit Back TsukuyomiSleeve.png|Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi OmegaLoopSleeve.png|Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios DOTXSleeve.png|Dragonic Overlord "The X" GreionSleeve.png|Docking Deletor, Greion ExcelicsSleeve.png|Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah GreenBackSleeve.png|Green Traditional Card Back Chrono&IbukiGBT06Sleeve.png|Chrono Shindou and Kouji Ibuki ShionGBT06Sleeve.png|Shion Kiba RedGSleeve.png|Red Traditional G unit Back DependCardSleeve.png|Depend Card (Limited edition for WGP2016) RyuzuSleeve.png|Ryuzu Myoujin (Adult and child) PurpleGSleeve.png|Purple Traditional G unit Back RagingRaptSleeve.png|True Revenger, Raging Rapt Dragon ("The Raging" set) DescendantZillionSleeve.png|True Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Zillion" ("The Descendant" set) ShiningFangGarmoreSleeve.png|Golden Knight of Gleaming Fang, Garmore ("Garmore" set) VollmondSleeve.png|Vollmond Blaukluger ("Blaukluger" set) ChocomintSleeve.png|Chocolate mint ice cream StrawberrySleeve.png|Strawberry ice cream Extra Pack ExtraSleeve1.png|Volume 1: Team Ultra-Rare ExtraSleeve2.png|Volume 2: Emi Sendou & Sub Manager ExtraSleeve3.png|Volume 3: Taishi Miwa ExtraSleeve4.png|Volume 4: MiniVan ExtraSleeve5.png|Volume 5: Ren Suzugamori ExtraSleeve6.png|Volume 6: Misaki Tokura ExtraSleeve7.png|Volume 7: Kamui Katsuragi ExtraSleeve8.png|Volume 8: Icon Series, United Sanctuary ExtraSleeve9.png|Volume 9: Character Face Logo ExtraSleeve10.png|Volume 10: MiniVan G ExtraSleeve11.png|Volume 11: Mikazuki Munechika ExtraSleeve12.png|Volume 12: Kogitsunemaru ExtraSleeve13.png|Volume 13: Nakigitsune ExtraSleeve14.png|Volume 14: Hotarumaru ExtraSleeve15.png|Volume 15: Kashuu Kiyomitsu ExtraSleeve16.png|Volume 16: Yamanbagiri Kunihiro ExtraSleeve17.png|Volume 17: Jaime Alcaraz ExtraSleeve18.png|Volume 18: Icon Series, Dark Zone ExtraSleeve19.png|Volume 19: Duo Absolute Sister, Meer ExtraSleeve20.png|Volume 20: Dreaming Step, Shizuku ExtraSleeve21.png|Volume 21: Cheerfully Etoile, Olyvia ExtraSleeve22.png|Volume 22: Icon Series, Dragon Empire ExtraSleeve23.png|Volume 23: MiniVan GC ExtraSleeve24.png|Volume 24: Rummy Labyrinth ExtraSleeve25.png|Volume 25: MiniVan G, Enjoy Summer ExtraSleeve26.png|Volume 26: Icon Series, Zoo ExtraSleeve27.png|Volume 27: Icon Series, Star Gate ExtraSleeve28.png|Volume 28: Team Striders ExtraSleeve29.png|Volume 29: Team Fukuhara High ExtraSleeve30.png|Volume 30: Team Jaime Flowers ExtraSleeve31.png|Volume 31: TRY3 NEXT ExtraSleeve32.png|Volume 32: Rummy Labyrinth Under the Moonlight ExtraSleeve33.png|Volume 33: Supremacy True Dragon, Claret Sword Helheim ExtraSleeve34.png|Volume 34: Flare Arms, Ziegenburg ExtraSleeve35.png|Volume 35: Icon Series, Magallanica ExtraSleeve36.png|Volume 36: Kazumi Onimaru & Kazuma Shouji ExtraSleeve37.png|Volume 37: Team Q4 ExtraSleeve38.png|Volume 38: Mamoru Anjou & Kouji Ibuki ExtraSleeve39.png|Volume 39: Team Diffrider ExtraSleeve40.png|Volume 40: Character Face Logo ExtraSleeve41.png|Volume 41: Chronovisor Heritage ExtraSleeve42.png|Volume 42: Dragabyss, Luard ExtraSleeve43.png|Volume 43: Team Q4 ExtraSleeve44.png|Volume 44: Team TRY3 Sleeve & Deck Holder Set SleeveHolder1.png|Volume 1: Daigo SleeveHolder2.png|Volume 2: Celebrate Voice, Lauris SleeveHolder3.png|Volume 3: PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Vert SleeveHolder4.png|Volume 4: Frontier Star, Coral SleeveHolder5.png|Volume 5: Peaceful Voice, Raindear Monthly Bushiroad Special Sleeve Collection MBSleeve1.png|Volume 1: Team TRY3 MBSleeve2.png|Volume 2: Chrono Shindou & Kouji Ibuki MBSleeve3.png|Volume 3: Aichi Sendou MBSleeve4.png|Volume 4: Aichi Sendou, Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa & Kouji Ibuki MBSleeve5.png|Volume 5: Team Ultra-Rare & RUMMY LABYRINTH with Saya MBSleeve6.png|Volume 6: Chrono Shindou, Shion Kiba, Kouji Ibuki & Shouma Shinonome Tournament Edition Sleeve-GP2011.png|Grand Prix 2011 Sleeve-FC2012.jpg|Fighters Climax 2012 Sleeve-FC2013.jpg|Fighters Climax 2013 Sleeve-FC2014.png|Fighters Climax 2014 Limited Pack MameshibaSleeve.png|Volume 1: Blaster Mameshiba SleeveBB-Aichi.png|Volume 2: Aichi Sendou as Blaster Blade (Manga version) GZ Supply Set SupplySetSleeveChronojet.png|Chronojet Dragon Z SupplySetSleeveGurguit.png|Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit SupplySetSleeveAltmile.png|Higher Deity Knight, Altmile SupplySetSleeveVanquisher.png|Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING" SupplySetSleeveFlorentine.png|Battle Sister, Florentine SupplySetSleeveScharhrot.png|One who Proceeds Towards Daybreak, Scharhrot Other RedBackSleeve.png|Red Traditional Card Back SleeveHSBlue.png|Starter Set Blue SleeveHSRed.png|Starter Set Red SleeveHSBlue2012.png|Starter Set 2012 Blue SleeveHSRed2012.png|Starter Set 2012 Red SleeveMangaIllust.png|Aichi & Kai (Manga version) (A size slightly larger) SleeveHS05.png|Starter Set: Liberator of the Sanctuary SleeveHS06.png|Starter Set: Purgatory Revenger SleeveHS07.png|Starter Set: Star-vader Invasion SleeveHS08.png|Starter Set: Dimensional Brave Kaiser Sleeve-KaiReverse.png|Toshiki Kai Sleeve Set "Яeverse" Sleeve-BlackRings.png|Toshiki Kai Sleeve Set "Яeverse" SleeveTD14.png|Starter Set: Seeker of Hope SleeveTD15.png|Starter Set: Brawler of Friendship TD16Sleeve.png|Starter Set: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames TD17Sleeve.png|Starter Set: Will of the Locked Dragon GTD01Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon GTD02Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star GTD03Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Flower Maiden of Purity GTD04Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Blue Cavalry of the Divine Marine Spirits G-TD05Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Fateful Star Messiah GLD01Sleeve.png|G Legend Deck 1: The Dark "Ren Suzugamori" kaimoviesleeve.png|Kai Toshiki (Movie version) Aichi Movie Sleeves.png|Aichi Sendou (Movie version) PacificaSleeveSet.png|Twinkle Happiness☆, Pacifica Comic Market 88 (Sleeve & Deck Holder set) ShizukuSleeveSet.pngBermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku Comic Market 88 (Sleeve & Deck Holder set) GTD06Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Rallying Call of the Interspectral Dragon GTD07Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Magician of the Crescent Moon GTD08Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Vampire Princess of the Nether Hour GLD02Sleeve.png|G Legend Deck 2: The Overlord blaze "Toshiki Kai" RevivalLegionSet-Sleeve1.png|Revival Legion Set Legion design RevivalLegionSet-Sleeve2.png|Revival Legion Set Chrono & Aichi design 5thAnnSleeveBlack.png|5th Anniversary Logo (Black) Great Vanguard Festival × Great Buddy Festival 5thAnnSleeveWhite.png|5th Anniversary Logo (White) Fighters Collection 2016 GTD09Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: True Zodiac Time Beasts GTD10Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Ritual of Dragon Sorcery GTD11Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Divine Knight of Heavenly Decree GTD12Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Flower Princess of Abundant Blooming GLD03Sleeve.png|G Legend Deck 3: The Blaster "Aichi Sendou" English Exclusive VanguardSleeve.jpg|'Ultra Pro:' Traditional Card Back with English Logo Garmore-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Great Silver Wolf, Garmore SpectralDuke-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Spectral Duke Dragon TheBlood-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" ChaosBreaker-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon InfiniteZero-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon NebulaLord-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon SleeveMT01.png|Dignified Silver Dragon (MT01: Rise to Royalty) SilverGSleeve-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Silver Traditional G unit Back SleeveBCS2018.png| (BCS2018 Regional Championship) Category:Merchandise Category:Gallery Category:Supplies